1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to chairs and accessories thereof, and particularly to chairs and armrests thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Chinese Patent Application Publication No. CN1806719A and PCT Patent Application Publication No. WO/2007/003070 disclose a chair having a support element, and armrests capable of securing the support element. As hooks disposed on the support element are inserted into different cavities of the armrests, the position of the support element is changed with respect to the armrests, and support to the lower back of a seated person in different sitting postures is provided. However, inserting hooks into armrest cavities may be inconvenient or difficult for a seated person who may need to stand up to perform the desired adjustments.